Internet based storage solutions allow for a connection to a server by a user uploading/downloading content manually from the server. Such storage solutions require the user to have knowledge of the content that is needed every time the online storage is accessed. Currently, there are client-based programs that allow for start-pause-start access to particular storage content, where the user can manually initialize a download, pause the download, and resume the download at a later time. This logic pertaining to the content is stored on the client side rather than the server side, so that the user has manual control over downloading the content. There are instances where a user might not always stay connected to a single hub (i.e., local server) during the entirety of a download. In instances where the user might travel across multiple hubs, the user has to manually access the client-based program, pause download operations at the first hub, and resume the download operations once the user has reached the second hub.